rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Xam Horatius
Xam Horatius is a chronomancer from Techno Realm and a protagonist in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Personality Xam is usually quiet. He can be quite talkative if the topic's about something he's interested in. He has a cool temper and doesn't get angry easily. He doesn't like noisy places and prefers to be in a quiet place. He doesn't have a particular favorite food but he dislikes very spicy foods. He likes drinking green tea. In battle, he doesn't speak much and doesn't get taunted easily. If he's somehow provoked to the point of being very angry, he can be ruthless to the enemy. Appearance He usually dresses casually. He wears a pendant in the shape of the gear most of the time, the pendant being a memento from his father. He has silver colored hair and grey eyes. He has a fair complexion and is right-handed. He doesn't dresses in bright colors. History Background Early Life Descending from a line of chronomancers, it's not strange that Xam took an interest in chronomancy at a young age. He hails from a village that specializes in chronomancy and usually stays at home most of the time practicing chronomancy, so he rarely interacts with his neighbours. Because of that, some people see him as strange but they paid no further heed than that. One day, soldiers came to his village and began destroying the village due to a law that passed saying that chronomancy is forbidden. As he was practicing chronomancy at home at the time of the attack, he wasn't aware of it until a few soldiers barged into his house. He was startled when the soldiers barged into the room he was practicing in and he accidentally lost control of his time magic and caused a rift in space-time, warping him to an unknown area. After walking around lost, a mysterious person approached Xam and offered him shelter. The person happens to be a chronomancer of unknown origins and Xam asked to train under him. Many years later, he left the person's house after thanking him and became a wanderer. Current Life He currently wanders around the world, also hunting down those who destroyed his village. He's also a part-time bounty hunter due to a recommendation from a friend who mentions that his sense of justice helps with requests that involves taking down criminals. Due to him investigating a mysterious portal that appeared in the ruins of his village, he ended up in Tahc YBWR. He decides to explore the planet and see what it holds. Affiliations He is the only child in the family. He lost both parents due to being killed by soldiers who attacked his village. He is friends with a bounty hunter and an elementalist from his world. He is currently not in any organisation. Powers and Abilities As a chronomancer, he is able to control time. However, his powers are quite limited and he cannot stop time indefinitely. He is able to slow down and speed up time to gain the upper hand in battle. He is able to heal his wounds using chronomancy but he can't use it to heal major injuries. He is also temporal locked, so time based abilities used '''against '''him won't work. * '''Time Armor: '''Xam must not be moving when using this. Time Armor allows him to 'stop' any attack that lands on him. Said attack only 'stops' for 2 seconds due to Xam's limitations. If a physical attack is used against him, it stops the attacker. Rarely used since Xam moves a lot in battle and it takes time to cast this spell. * '''Chrono Wave: '''One of Xam's attacks which involves using the Meganuum Blade. It doesn't deal any damage, but it stops time for a few seconds for anything which is hit by it. Used mainly to stop certain attacks. * '''Chrono Fury: '''Mainly used as a trump card. His chronomancy becomes stronger, and he can affect a wider area with chronomancy now. He can't activate it by will, but his pendant will start glowing, indicating his Meganuum Blade's hidden power has been unleashed. Weapons Xam wields the Megaannum Blade, a sword which amplifies time magic. It was given to him by his mentor during the time Xam spent training at his place. The sword can produce sword waves and Xam can influence its speed by focusing time magic into the sword. Battle Style Xam prefers to fight defensively when the battle starts. He'll analyze the opponent's fighting style and try to exploit gaps in them by striking at random to find their weak points. Once he does this, he will fight offensively. When in a tight spot, he uses chronomancy more often. Trivia * On the RWBY Wiki Chat where all of these characters came from, he is known as PrimeXam. * Xam's theme is Outsider. * Horatius can mean hour, time or season. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters